


Along with the Tide

by JasmineDragoon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Link has friends, Link has nightmares, Link is a strong independent man who dont need no shark, M/M, Multi, Pining Prince Sidon, Protective Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sidon is a Chad, Slow Build, champions are ressurected, could be bros could be lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineDragoon/pseuds/JasmineDragoon
Summary: The war has ended Link has helped as many people as he could. The Calamity is gone, the Champions now resurrected, Link is implored by Zelda to return as her General and Head Swordsman. Link decides instead to go back to his home outside of Hateo Village and rest. Countless night terrors of The Calamity returning has reduced Link to a walking corpse. Bolson and Karson begin to notice his increase reclusivity and come in to intervene. They persuade him to go where he can calm his mind to at least help with the screaming at night. Link gives in and settles on the one place he always feels welcome and supported, Zora's Domain.
Relationships: Bolson/Hudson/Karson/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Zelda/Urbosa
Kudos: 39





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first fanfiction!
> 
> Enjoy and see notes at the end!

Link has been up for several hours, now with his feet dangling off the side of the cliff of his nearby home. Last night it had been Miphas death that haunted him. Each night cycled through each of the champions death and the way he failed, and in the worse case the Calamity returning and being able to do nothing. He gazed down and pondered the Princesses words once again. Zelda had implored him to take a job at the palace almost immediately after the war was over as the Head of her Royal Guard as well as an ambassador. She knew he hated the meetings and being around people constantly, it was emotionally draining! Link had denied her with much to her dismay as well as resistance from her to talk him into it. He had always hated staying in one place too long. He never had a real chance to be a real human being and now that he knows what that is really like he wasn’t going to give it up so easily. Though in all honesty he was simply tired. He wanted to settle and truly rest for a bit. The sun began to lick over the land gifting its much welcome warmth snapping the hero from his thoughts. 

He slowly looked up and walked back into his home to attempt sleep once again. After eating a few apples he was sated and fell asleep for a few hours that felt like meer minutes. A knock caused him to stir, grumbling under his breath to see Karson and Bolson at his door. “Hey Link! Bolson and I were wondering if you were still here!” he let out a nervous chortle, “Since you’ve been back we’ve been seeing you less and less so we were wondering if you had gone on another adventure!” Karson seemed nervous about something so Link offered them to come in and sit down very quickly dismissing the adventure idea. Bolson sat forward and looked at Link “Link we’ve been worried about you. Screaming every night for weeks on end isn’t normal, what’s going on?” the heroes ears went light pink. He didn’t know he had been that loud. The ‘sons shared a guilty look. Karson gently placed his hands close to Links. “Listen buddy we’re just worried about you, these nightmares aren’t normal and we really want to see you happy. Have you ever considered getting help?” Link looked up ‘I’m not sure if there’s any place that would help me without looking down at me or just outright questioning me’ 

The pair looked at him in dismay and Bolson gained a determined look in his eyes, the kind of look he got whenever he was about to do a big home renovation project. “Listen you have people who love and care about you all across Hyrule, there must be some place you feel safe and comfortable. Getting help isn’t a bad thing, but here we don’t have any resources for that. Would you consider it at least?” his eyes softening on the last question. The pink on Links ears returned and he looked up, meeting the concern of his closest friends. ‘I will.’ They got up and enraptured Link in a hug. They offered to buy him dinner for the evening though to be declined saying that he wanted to prepare for his journey. They said that they would take care of the house and Epona in his absence and gave him a honeyed apple for his journey. Which he quickly accepted, food still had some taste. 

Once the door was closed he let go a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Links eyes rolled over his home realizing it looked bare of any personality. All of his mounts but two put away for his shield and master sword. He quickly put those on his back just in case and put on his Hylian garbs and topaz earrings just in case he ran into trouble along the way. Link packed a couple apples and took one last look over the home and locked up and began to think of the only being that could cheer him up. The kind Zora prince himself, Prince Sidon.  
Dusk was quickly approaching and Link was on high alert though still in his head wondering how his best friend would react after basically going missing after the war. Now wasn’t the time to feel guilty now was the time to feel the eyes of a creature stalking him as soon as he left the village. Link quickly narrowed it down from any sort of monster as they were too stupid for hunting tactics, he kept his hand on the hilt of his blade. He wasn’t in the mood to fight all he needed to do was make it to the Peak of Awakening and he could paraglide straight to Zoras Domain. Snow began to fall all around him and the beast still hadn’t shown its face. The pines slowly turned white as he walked on. A twig snapped right beside him and he jumped into action. A wolf howled and more began to arrive circling around him. 

The first wolf lunged forward snapping going for his neck, the hero quickly perryed it off with his shield. Link moved to the side as two more went for his left side giving him the perfect opportunity to flurry rush quickly taking both of them out. The other wolves didn’t pay any heed like they normally would, Link noted. He was quickly becoming outnumbered, slashing at a nearby wolf which another quickly took its shot and ripped into the Hylians’ forearm and held tight. A hoarse yell tore through him instantly stabbing into the wolf and throwing its corpse at more oncoming attackers. Quickly the hero ran forward letting down a bomb from the Shiekah Slate and detonated it ridding him of the bulk of the wolves chasing him dead. 

The cold quickly became numbing as he ran higher and higher onto the mountain. His sword wielding arm now bleeding through the leather parts of his uniform, this wasn’t good. He could feel his field of vision starting to close from blood loss. Finally far enough away from the wolves Link decided to teleport straight into the Domain. Enveloped by blue light he was taken upward into the night sky finally safe from the danger. The hero was set down gently and he began to stumble forward, his head becoming more and more fuzzy. He stalked towards the statue seeing a tall red figure now looking at him. ‘Hey Sidon’ and then everything went black.


	2. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 beech  
> Slight gore warning  
> Enjoy comment crit.  
> See the buttum for the notes

“LINK!!” the prince darted forward before the small Hylians head hit the floor. He quickly took the small boy into his arms rushing him to the infirmary to help try and stop the endless bleeding. “I NEED MIPHA HERE!” 

The prince carefully stripped the hero of his garb to access the wound. The garb peeled off showing the mangled flesh below. Sidon began to clean the dirty wound causing Link to flinch still unconscious.

“I came as soon as I got word! What has happened?!” Mipha rushed over to Links side to see tears and giant teeth marks across the boys forearm. “Sidon? Sidon! I need to know what happened in order to help! Please.” 

Sidon snapped out of his state of shock quickly, “He teleported from the temple and he stumbled in and passed out!” He was still cradling the boys body close, not the most convenient position to treat a wound such as this.

“Alright it seems to just be a wolf attack, do not fret so much Sidon he will be okay.” she offered with a reassuring smile. “However I will need you to back up a bit in order for me to heal him properly.” The fish turned a bright red at this and slowly put the boy down off of his lap fully onto the bed. Mipha looked at him slightly with concern as she whispered, 

“Brother your scales are fully puffed.” This just kept getting more embarrassing for the Prince. He quickly flattened them back down though still in distress as Mipha ran an antiseptic over the wound just in case of infection. 

Mipha began to mutter words that seemed to come from the winds all around them as a blue glow rose from her hands closing the teeth marks nicely and evaporating the contaminated blood within. She looked up slowly to Sidon “I cannot do anything for these extreme tears the skin is too mangled, even for my magic,” his eyes widened. “Will he be okay?!” 

Mipha sighed with a smile “Yes he will I was able to heal the edges so it should take him a bit to heal on his own. However antiseptic will have to be applied daily to avoid infection.” she looked over to a nearby medic and instructed him to do so. 

So Sidon quickly piped up “I can do it I don’t want our resources stretched in this time of war.” a bit quieter he added “I would also like to see to that my friend is alright, please Mipha.” She simply nodded with a quaint smile. “I have another meeting to attend to, I trust you’ll be keeping an eye on him?” To which the fishman nodded quickly. 

Over recent weeks Mipha hadn’t shown as much interest as she used to in the young hero. Perhaps it was watching him without a single memory to his name and challenge a white Lynel with nothing but shorts and a stick. Perhaps it was watching the many needless deaths that the hero went through to accomplish menial tasks. 

It didn’t matter though especially when Mipha took note that her brother was completely enraptured in the greatness of the hero. She had more important things to attend to rather than the unfolding adoration between her childhood crush and her brother. 

Sidon sat patiently by the young heroes bed while he ate his fish wondering just what could have bested Link. He quickly finished his snack and threw the bones over the balcony and kneeled. “Link what has happened to you? What could have bested you? Where have you been all these weeks? It’s almost been three months.” his voice lowered an octave, “I was worried something had happened to you, my friend. Worried that you had forgotten about me…” He set his head down on the bed and fell asleep after a few hours of waiting. 

Swirling around Link he saw blue and felt warm and comfortable as if he was floating in the most comfortable ocean. Then suddenly he was back. Back at the Shrine of Ressurection remembering everything. 

He began to seize up and cry harshly. It’s too much I can’t go through this again. He let out a loud wail. Everything around him fell into darkness while he continued to crumble away. A familiar voice rang around him ‘I was worried… you had forgotten about me’ the bit inbetween was muffled to him and he quickly tried to reach out to the voice to show that he would never forget anyone so close to him if he could help it. 

Suddenly he was falling farther and farther away from the voice until hitting the floor. To where he found a very stern looking Zelda. ‘Link I am very disappointed in you. It is your sworn duty to protect Hyrule. How can you do so if you even fail to protect yourself?’ She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with those intense eyes. Always the face of judgement no matter what he had to say.

He lifted his hands to sign in protest to notice his hands were bound behind his back in chains. Link tried to gruffly ask for help only for no sound to come out. The Princess lifted her head and looked down at a now shriveled boy on the floor. ‘Link you are under arrest for failure to complete your duties to protecting Hyrule and treason for attempting to do otherwise.’ Links eyes widened surely this couldn’t be happening. Then again everything around him he could feel and smell so clearly. 

He shunk as the princess began to turn and walk away before saying ‘That is all.’ The days melted away into weeks until he heard a great bang above him and a thick black goo began pouring in through the dank cells small barred window. Link backed himself as far away as he could, but it just came closer and closer then began pulsating around him before he heard a scream echo from above him. That was the princess! Link pulled and tore at his chains until his wrists began to bleed. He screamed and screamed in pleading to let him free to save them, but soon the thick gunk was all around him and slowly enveloped him into silence then it all went black once again. 

“Link… Link…. Wake up Link Link please, my friend wake up!” the boy was awoken to the prince standing over him in a dark room with a concerned look on his face. He sat up a bit and signed quietly ‘I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to- what happened? I don’t- I don’t remember’ the realization crashing over him he began to breathe harder and faster. Sidon took the boy into his arms “Shhhh shhhh it is alright my friend, you seem to have gotten a bit injured and passed out, but you’re alright I promise. Try to breathe with me. In. and out.” He repositioned them so his back was against his much larger chest. “In and out Link just focus on the rise and fall of my chest and try to match it, you’re doing so well.” 

He began to calm down. Sleep began a slow yet steady pull on his eyelids. His shoulders began to droop and the Princes warm body wasn’t helping. Sidon rubbed circles on the boys arms in hope that would lull him back to sleep. He looked as if he hadn’t slept for days on end. However in the morning if he didn’t awaken on his own he would awake the hero himself, he had to eat after all. Sidon looked down at the Hylian lying on him, he hoped their position wouldn’t bother him when he awoke. He simply rouffled his hair pressed his head back against the bed post and fell asleep, knowing he’d stir his friend if he dared move. 

The blues and purples that painted the sky slowly turned much warmer. Golden clouds promising a gorgeous day for the pair to wake up to. Link stirred to find Sidon still fast asleep. He blushed deeply at their position and ultimately decided to shift closer, until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He held his arm close in pain and inspected the bandages he didn’t notice before. 

“You shouldn’t touch that, you know. It’s still healing.” Links widened eyes met very amused golden orbs. He quirked a brow and before asking how he slept. ‘I slept alright, what happened?’ the golden child signed his eyes darting away a faint hint of blush on his ears. Sidon, quickly realizing their position moved to move the boy off his lap. “I apologize, my friend I was trying to help you with your breathing last night. It won’t happen again, I promise.” With this he nobley put his hand on his chest in respect. Link just looked at him then nodded regaining a determined look in his eyes. ‘How long was I asleep?’ “No more than three days, your injuries are healing nicely. If I may ask, what happened? I’ve never seen you bested by any creature especially one as lowly as a wolf.” The green tuniced boys ears dropped in annoyance ‘I was surrounded by them and no matter how many I took out more and more continued to come and eventually I was outnumbered.’ Looking back down at his arm once again he pressed into the bandages surprising the Prince next to him. “Link what-” ‘My injuries aren’t that bad I was on my way here anyways so all that matters is that I made it to my destination.’ Link signed nodding with conviction then standing. He held his gaze with the prince before making a face. ‘Sidon you’re my most trusted friend. I need help with managing my nightmares. I know the Zora started a trauma center to help out and I’d like to ask to use it, if that’s alright.’ The Zora simply sat and watched as he cracked that glorious smile.

“Of course, my friend! I would be delighted to offer our services! You’re wonderful and deserve the most wonderful sleep! And if there is any other way I can help you I will!” With that he did his trademarked flex and spun his friend around in a hug. Link hugged back, just a little bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man hugging him, it just wasn’t often he got physical attention from anyone other than his animals and he never knew exactly how to feel awkward.

“Now! Allow me to show you to your room if you’re to be staying here it is just beside my own just in case you’d like to have company.” They walked out of the infirmary and back to the more palace-like part of the Domain for diplomats to stay after long journeys. “What is new my friend? I haven’t seen you in what seems like an eternity!” flashing him with another toothy grin. 

Link smirked at his cute expression ‘Well I now live in Hateo Village and have my own home and have a few animals. It’s nice to relax after a long adventure, still trying to remember what happened so long ago though.’ Link sighed after he signed all this and looked at the tall red shark.

The Prince simply looked at him listening all the way to his room. “Well with all that you’ve told me I think that you healing here would do you quite a bit of good. Thank you again for coming here. I knew you would be alright, even if I did worry.” he let out a breathy laugh before gesturing to his room. 

“This is your room as I’ve said I’m just down the hall. I hope you like your arrangments a servant will be coming down later with breakfast as well as a doctor to speak of medical treatment.” Link was starting to feel lightheaded now, too much all at the same time. ‘Thank you Sidon, would you mind eating with me later?’

His fins perked and that dashing smile grew on his face “Of course my friend! I would love to! However I suspect father will be asking me of your condition, he always saw you as his own you know. After breakfast would it be alright if we went and saw him together? I believe it would put his mind at ease.” Link mulled it over.

He loved the king he was nice and always treated him with such fatherly love so he nodded in agreement. Perhaps he could talk to him about his dreams! Maybe even find the meaning behind them. ‘I’ve missed you all.’ he looked down and his ears drooped in embarrassment. ‘I’m glad to be back.’ 

Flashing his best grin he met the Princes eyes swearing he saw a faint blue blush atop his high cheekbones. “Y-yes! You’re always welcome here, my friend! Now I will leave you to get acquainted with you room and I will update Mipha. Feel free to ask any of the servants for anything you may need.” He bowed briefly and briskly walked away. Always so weird whenever I’m around. One minute he’s fine and the other he’s avoiding! Ah well maybe it’s just my imagination. 

The boy looked around his room. To his left was a rather ornate king sized bed that looked as if it would swallow him up if he attempted to sit on it. By the bed were two night stands with Luminous Stones to show light at night. A large window on the door facing wall showed a gorgeous view of the nearby mountain accompanied by the lake with morning shine reflecting off the surface. There was a desk, a closet, and places to mount weapons also of the ornate variety. Link had to admit, the Zora have taste. 

A knock snapped him from his admiration and he quickly went to the door. “Hello Link! I have breakfast!” He was slapped in the face with the lovely aroma of scrambled eggs with some chunks of fish on the side, his favorite. ‘Thank you so much!’ Link quickly grabbed it and began to dig in. 

‘Mmmmmmmmmm’ He set down his food to quickly sign ‘Please tell the chef this is her best dish yet.’ Then picked it back up and shamefully stuffed his face more. The servant simply smiled and laughed, “Welcome back Link.” To which she walked out with a smile still on her face. Link paid little mind because he was enthralled with the food basically melting in his mouth and flavor dancing on his tongue. 

He walked to sit down on the bed and stared out the window when another knock came to the door. “Link may I come in?” He made an audible mhm his face still very stuffed. The Prince came in and sat beside the hungry hero with his own tray of fish and other delicacies. He looked over and noticed not only was Links cheeks stuffed but the boy had food all around his mouth. “Ha ha! Looks like you have quite the ravenous appetite this morning!” 

Embarrassed the hero quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve and continued eating before signing. ‘How did it go with Mipha?’ Sidons fins twitched before retorting, “She seems quite happy that you’re awake though a bit irritable when it came to telling her you’ll be staying for a bit.” Links head drooped a bit at this. 

He knew since the heroes resurrection things had been a bit more tense. He wasn’t really sure why she seemed more polite and stiff. Though he knew to steer clear of Mipha just in case she was angry with him for whatever reason. Mipha was never the confrontational type, she was more reserved and gentle and that much gave Link some solace that she hadn’t changed that much. 

With this on his mind he boldly asks ‘Is Mipha angry with me? She seems more polite and impersonal since everything went back to normal.’ Sidons eyes raised from his food and he sighed “Yes she has been a bit rough since her return, but I believe it’s from the stress of knowing she will now be the heir to the thrown rather than I. So don’t worry she’s been having her moments with me as well.” Relieved Link took his now empty plate and offered his hand to take Sidons as well. 

‘Happy to hear it, would now be an okay time to see King Dorephan?’ The Prince shook his head and stood offering his hand. “Of course! Let us go!” His eyes glimmered with… something and Link could never quite pinpoint what it was, but it always made his chest warm inside. So he took his hand with a toothy grin and made there way to the throne room. 

“Father! I’ve brought Link with me on this gorgeous morning as you have asked.” He declared extending his arms, charisma shining through. The king let out a mighty laugh “ Good son! Thank you very much. Link I trust you have been resting well?” He nodded. “Good good, I was hoping to speak of the creatures that attacked you.” 

With a sigh the hero went into detail of his battle with the seemingly endless wolf pack and how they had used a tactic he doesn’t usually see wolves use. The two Zoras shared a concerned look. ‘What?’ The king opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his son. “Wolves have become more bold and have begun hunting more Zora and Hylians. It has surpassed food and now it seems it’s for sport. We’ve been losing more merchants on the roads to our Domain.” 

The king nodded and finally spoke “ I am worried for the safety of my people and the travelers journeying here. They’ve been ambushing my people while we hunt for fish. I have a bad feeling about this Link, I was in hope you and the Princess would aid us in finding the source of the wolves strange behavior.” Determined as soon as he heard the news he nodded agreeing to help.

“Link still needs to heal from his wounds father! Wouldn’t it be a bit reckless to send him back to Hyrule? A-and he’s come for our help with other matters!” Surprised at his outburst the king looked at him eyes widened until he cracked a grinned. “Yes we should aid our hero first, I will be sending a hawk to deliver word to the Princess. Sidon I am putting you in charge of Links recovery and you needn’t worry Link my son spends much of his time aiding those in need of healing. He gets it from his mother!” He chortled quietly, “Link being here your priority is healing your mind not our problems, we will be alright. Don’t think I didn’t notice the determined look in your eye! And should you decide still to aid us then please” He locked eyes with him. “Stay safe.”

Sidon watched on touched by the way Link still cared more about others than himself. He was positive later he would be hearing more of the issue and how Link could help them. It hadn’t taken long for the wolves to begin their slow hostility. Shortly after the fall of the Calamity all races alike began traveling and expanding their lands now that they were free of a majority of the bokoblins and such. 

This being the case more and more wildlife was being hunted. No one really knew where the seemingly endless packs of wolves came from though they did know that it was becoming dangerous to travel once again. Swirled in these thoughts Sidon then lifted his head “My son you and Link may go I have a meeting to prepare for. I will be seeing you at dinner.” Again he nodded and Sidon and Link walked out. 

‘What’s on your mind?’ Link eyed him suspiciously. ‘You seemed to zone out near the end of that.’ “Ah just thinking about the wolves and how you would be asking me about it later regardless.” Link stifled a laugh, ‘Am I that obvious?’ Sidon went to noogie his head. “Yes of course you are! Despite not talking your face says it all.”

Link lets out a bought of giggles trying to escape the man only to fall over in the process taking the prince down with him. Sidon simply laughed a slight hint of blush on his cheeks and offered his hand. “Come my friend, let us go to the meditation pools.” The boy looked curious. “Floating in these pools clears the mind and relaxes the soul. It’s quite nice to fall asleep in if I’m honest.” Link didn’t think he’d have this problem. 

Waterfalls cascaded from the ceiling as they came closer to the pools. Beautifully cut luminous stone was decorated around each pool giving the room a soft glow. The room had intricate designs resembling waves and various sealife each creature emitting a soft glow. It smelled of a much less over powering version of the sea yet still just as relaxing. Sidon walked over to one of the pools and removed his royal gear. 

“Come in Link! The water feels wonderful. ” He sunk down to the bottom of the pool. Assuming he wasn’t watching Link took off his clothes leaving his shorts and slowly submerged himself in the warm water. He looked around noticing he could no longer see his friends bright red scales and he began to - “RAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Sidon burst from the water behind him making Link jump away yelling.  
‘WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!’ Link signed furiously giving Sidon a hard shove. “You should have seen the look on your face! It was positively ADORABLE!” he bellowed out nearly falling into the water laughing. ‘Fine, but come here I have to tell you something important.’ The prince quirked a brow. “Oh?” leaning down close to Links face “And what might that be?” Link was absolutely mesmerized by his piercing golden eyes. They were like the sun after a long cloudy winter, warm and comforting yet energetic. Until he took him by the arm and pulled him over his shoulder into the water!

Now it was Links turn to laugh. Sidon resurfaced spitting out water “Touche!” He let out a humble laugh and watched how Link glowed under the dim lights how he wished he could be with him more. “Anyway before we get more distracted I should probably tell you about these pools.” Link quieted down and swam closer to listen. “These pools are naturally heated by a lava stream from Eldin Canyon, though just enough to feel like one is floating.” With this Link took a moment to appreciate it. Sidon grinned. 

Some things never change.

“Elders found after a long battle to clear the mind one could find a sort of peace here and heal wounds that weren’t so easily seen. We’ve been doing more and more research on this place and we believe there is some sort of magic infused with the water here.” Now the boy was confused how did they get to that? Noticing the heroes expression he quickly supplied “Long story.” ‘Tell me later?’ 

Sidon grinned as he seemed to do most of the time while around his hero. “Now to help heal your mind it would be beneficial for you to float on your back. Do you know how to do this?” A head shake later Sidons muscular arms were under Links back while he frantically struggled to let the water hold him. “Link you’re doing so well, just ease your breaths and allow the water to carry you. Just don’t panic and you’ll be doing it perfectly!” 

In reality he looked like a flopping fish. He focused hard on his breath trying to keep from tensing the rest of his body. Apparently that will make him sink. “Almost my friend! Now try to just focus on my hands and how the rest of your body is being carried.” Sidon said, voice dropping an octave. He peeped an eye opened to see the man above him blushing furiously. So he closed his eye again before he noticed that there were no longer any arms under him. 

“Very good, Link. Now, you’re floating around in your mind. Here those things can’t harm you, you are completely safe.” Link was sinking away melting into the warmth of the water. “Focus on my voice. Find what you love most and allow it to envelop you.” The Lanyru Mountains surrounded him, the warm sun on his face, the northern winds kissing him gently. Then it melted into Tarey Town. Getting drinks with all of his friends all sharing stories and night fell around them. Links chest felt warmer and warmer. Melting away again he way lying in a bed. Sidon laying under him both of them warm and peacefully sleeping together. Now his chest was completely full and that… was terrifying.

Link wasn’t sure how he felt about the prince, they were rather close before he went to save the Princess he frequently came to rest and speak with Sidon about simple things then his adventures and how he wished Sidon could see them as well. Sidon always hugged him after this reassuring him that one day they would go on their own ‘warriors trip’ as he put it. After it was all over…

“Now Link allow those good things to surround you and fill you up. Once you are warm I want you to carefully drift back to me.” Link fell slowly warmly like he was floating down back to his body after being transformed. He lifted his heavy lids and saw Sidon. His pupils dilated almost overtaking the gold. ‘Are you alright?’ Link asked coming back to his senses. 

Clearing his throat and shaking his head, “Yes you just looked so peaceful it was a nice sight.” The tips of the heroes ears flushed pink. ‘H-haven’t felt that at peace in a while.’ “Well I’m happy to be of help. Lets go inside I’m sure that must have made you drowsy.” Link looked up walking to meet with Sidon. ‘After a snack? I thought about the tavern in Tarey Town while I was in there.’ he signed shyly when his stomach put in a louder request. 

Sidon chortled. “Of course!” They walked down the hallway Link by his side after all this time felt nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is way longer and I made it build up a bit more on the gentle moments. I think I'm going to make it more angsty in the next few chapters, as it should be! I hope Link sounds like a strong independent man who don't need no fish, but then again I'm also trying to make him seem vulnerable. I'm also trying to keep it close to how I played the game. Tehe I went to Zoras Domain, Tarey Town, and Gerudo Town a lot so those are going to be some of the main points.


	3. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get slightly more tense.

When the men entered the hall everyone else was already chatting, with the princesses in an intense talk and the King talking to Bazz. The two eyed each other before taking a seat by Mipha and Zelda. 

“Link how nice of you to join us, perhaps you can solve this debate. The wolves coming onto our land, we should hunt those beasts to their source right?” “Or, rather than wasting resources, we should use a more sneaky approach and follow them back to their den to see what we’re up against.” Mipha interjected, a bit more determined than necessary. 

Sidon stifled a laugh pitying his poor Hylien. Link stared at both of them with wide eyes knowing if he sided with one he would never hear the end of it from the other. So he looked to Sidon, who was no help, sighed and pointed to Mipha. Zelda exasperated, “You know for my knight you're supposed to me on my side.” ‘Former knight princess.’ she rolled her eyes. 

‘I’m just agreeing because just charging in we wouldn’t have any idea of what we’re up against and that could waste soldiers.’ Link reasoned trying to convince the stubborn girl. Sidon smiled and finally spoke up. “Yes I will have to agree with Link. Wolves dens are usually packed and seeing as how they would see us coming and we would be going for their most vulnerable part they would battle more fiercely.”

Link quietly smirked. ‘Not to mention if it’s far inland we don’t know how far away from water it will be and we want our Zora soldiers at their prime for this fight.’ Zeldas determined expression melted away. “Yes I suppose you’re right. I worry that more will die in the time we’re on this mission.” 

He could understand that though with a threat, that could best even him, was quite concerning. Mipha met his eyes “Are we in agreement?” Link looked from Sidon to the princess who both nodded. ‘Yes ma’am’ “Wonderful then let us eat!” 

Link could never be happier digging into his food freely. As much as he enjoyed strategy he enjoyed a good meal more. Sidon began to talk to Mipha about various strategies to follow them back to their den without being scented. They could always go by the cover of rain or use mud as a scent mask. Sure they would get dirty, but that wasn’t a bad thing. 

“I take it you’re enjoying the food?” Zelda hummed, in an attempt to make conversation. Link simply nodded while he stuffed his face more. She looked at him rather hurt, they were avoiding the issue at hand. “Link I-” “Link may I have a word with you in private?” The king then boomed making everyone else in the room quiet to a whisper.

Surprised, he nodded and followed him outside to the balcony. The king turned and looked down at the boy with seldom eyes. “Link, we are in need of your help. More and more Zora are being targeted and we’ve had to cut back patrol routes around the domain significantly.” Links ears bowed as the king sighed. “I truly apologize for asking for your help after all that you’ve done for us. I’m well aware of the stealth mission you all are planning on going on. I worry for you all, if I’m honest. I don’t think I can stand to lose a child again.” Links head was swirling with emotion, he wasn’t sure if he could stand failing to protect his chosen family again. In fact he was sure of it. He was blessed by Hylia herself that all the champions had come back and shown their love and forgiveness, except for Revali of course. He was the same rat bastard as before the war, but a slight nod his way in respect was as good as he was going to get. Mipha and Sidon had been the most grateful, reuniting the siblings brought warmth to his chest. All he could think about was the way that Sidon embraced him and stared at him with such adoration.

“Link may I ask you a favor upon this mission?” With new found determination he nodded. “Would you please protect my children on this mission? I’m aware of your affections with my son, I think he shares the same, though my daughter… if you could especially protect her. She's more bold since she’s returned, to say the least. Much less concerned for her own safety.” ‘More reckless?’ Link questioned. A nervous chuckle echoed through the halls. “Yes that’s one way of putting it! Would you please make sure she doesn’t come into reckless harm?” 

Link thought for a moment. The answer was already yes though he knew that if he were to save the princess they would have to have a serious confrontation, one that Link wasn’t sure he would want to be on the other side of. Nodding he took the king's hand and bowed to which he bellowed and simply took the boy up into his arms and laughed. “You needn’t act so formal Link! You are already like family to us.” Setting him down he nodded forward. “Allow us to see the others shall we? Though you must tell me of your dreams later will you?” Nodding seemed to be becoming Links main form of communication. “Wonderful son now let us rejoin the feast. I’m sure you’re still hungry and I know I am!” He slapped his stomach and let out a bellowing laugh before walking in. 

Link loved talking to the king; it was always like talking to what he wished his father was like. While Dorephan was kind yet stern his father was cold and unforgiving, and it didn’t help that he was in the Royal Guard. The boy's father always harbored the highest expectations though he never wished for his son to surpass him so greatly. Long hours of sword training was all Link could think of as soon as he could walk. 

In the beginning he found it quite fun! Challenging himself to see how many soldiers he could take down. He had quite a knack for outsmarting his opponents that’s long since faded. Years by the sword and strictness of his fathers training had made sure of that. All his father had wanted was for his son to take his place in the guard, nothing less, but enough was never enough. As a child Link was a happy energetic child with quite a bit to say. It charmed everyone who met him. Even the king would occasionally crack a smile at the young boy's antics. His father however saw it as a thing to be trained out, as it reminded him of the boy's mother. During the first attacks of the Yiga Clan on Hyrule his mother was killed protecting her son. At the time the Yiga Clan had received word of the resurrection of Ganondorf and by extension the Master Swordsman. Due to Links immense skill at such a young age, and a braggart of a father, word was spread throughout the kingdom of his promise and wagers were placed on him being the next Triforce of Courage. Immediately after Links mothers passing his father worked him for hours upon hours and the fun was quickly drained from his skill. All the warmth from his father had ceased and slowly, with the return of Ganon, brought a haze of worry and unease upon those around him. Once the hero overtook his fathers position in the guard and the weight of the world was starting to set upon him the years of verbal degradation and stress it made him fall to silence. 

People did try to coax him to speak again, but he would just shake his head. Those closest to him knew his father was a bit abusive to him, though since he was so intimidating no one said a word. Once the king himself had attempted to though when he returned he simply said that the man couldn’t be reasoned with. Much to Links luck after an intense battle against thousands of bokoblins and moblins his father disappeared, without a single trace. Not a hair was left behind, it was as if he never existed. Everyone, while still uneasy about his sudden disappearance, was now in hope their friend would speak and become more expressive once again. He never did. Not until he awoke after that 100 years.

Snapping back into reality, Link took a seat beside Sidon and picked up a honeyed hearty bass and dug in. “How did that meeting go?” Sidon muttered lowly eyeing his closed off demeanor. Putting down his food, mouth greasy as fuck he signed ‘Yeah, just a bit intense, I’ll tell you later.’ He nodded, “Ah alright. By the way you have a lot of fish grease around your mouth.” Link quickly wiped his mouth off as he went red while Sidon laughed. In retaliation he took one look at the prince and wiped his greasy hand on Sidons arm. “Link! Ewwwwwww you’re positively vile!” He chortled as he tried to wipe it back on the hero. Mipha and Zelda meanwhile just laughed at their goofy display. “They’re like lovers sometimes, aren’t they?” Mipha smiled. Shocked Zelda looked at Mipha. “I would say more like brothers. What do you mean?” “Well… they’re always together and acting like they’re courting. Have you really never noticed how close they are?” Zelda just stared at Link trying to see what she had been really trying to ignore. Link was signing adamantly to Sidon still going back and forth teasing one another. Peaking out of the hero's shirt was a sapphire pendant. Making eye contact with the boy he quickly hid it away back under his front flap. 

‘So are we going to finish that “mind training” from earlier?’ Link said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Of course my friend let us go get started!” Sidon quickly shot up and began to lead him out of the room, quickly wishing all a nice night. ‘Sidon that was a quick exit even for you, anything on your mind?’ Sidon looked at the other man, dropped his shoulders and offered a timid smile. “Well I suppose I was eager to find out what my father asked of you.” Links eyes softened before slowly telling him of the promise he made. Sidons dropped to his knees, “Link, you needn’t worry about my sister and I. We are strong and we can take care of ourselves. You should worry about protecting yourself and maybe the princess if anyone.” Link quickly shook his head. ‘No the princess is strong and she’s not my responsibility anymore.’ he softened his hand movements. ‘If anything happened to you guys though.... I’m not exactly sure what I would do with myself.’ his eyes were now focused on the ground, nervous feelings Sidons intense gaze on him. 

‘You guys are my chosen family.’ Link met his eyes once more before Sidon cracked the warmest smile Link had ever seen. Sidon snatched him up and spun him around hugging the small hero tightly. “You’re my chosen family as well Link! You mean so much to me. You’re so amazing and brave and selfless! And for that I’m very grateful that we are so close.” The warmth of Sidon spread over Links face and he allowed it to envelope him. He didn’t usually like physical affection, but with Sidon it was always welcome. So he held him back tightly. 

Setting the boy down Sidon took Links hand and led him into the pools. Sidon walked into the water allowing himself to sink then float. Link disrobed, this time completely, and joined floating beside him. Sidon peered over at him flushing slightly at his hero's flattering form. Are Hylians usually that toned? He quickly looked away before he looked any lower down his glorious body. Goddess this boy was going to be the death of him. “L-link?” his voice cracked. “Hmmmm” Link opened an eye over to the fish. He pushed down the lump in his throat, “Tonight would you like to sleep in my room? I-it’s to better understand your dreams and be there for you m-more efficiently of course!” His face was now bright red and Links eyes went wide and gazed through him. “I-if I’ve crossed a line please don’t hesitate to tell me. I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. I didn’t mean any disrespect.” 

Link gently placed the back of his hand on Sidons chest and he softly whispered, “I’d like that.” Sidons eyes widened before cracking a wide smile. “Wonderful! Thank you, I’ll do my best to not wake you in the night. Shall we get back into training?” Link nodded, which was awkward considering he was in water but hey he made it work. “Alright Link I’m going to be floating beside you so I will be going with you, if that's okay.” Another nod. “If for whatever reason we go too deep or we go somewhere you don’t feel comfortable showing me move in the water and I will bring us both out. Is that alright with you?” Those determined eyes were on him again. Link took his hand and grinned in confirmation. That warmth spread throughout both of their hands and went straight to their chests. They closed their eyes and just savored the moment. The unbound comfort before they delved into the darker parts of Links mind. 

Link was truly at peace, while Sidon’s heart was going trillions of miles per hour. Why was it that any time Sidon touched Link it was like his whole body was set on fire, the best kind of fire. The kind where you’re outside in the woods by a fire and gazing into the stars on a cool summer night. And yet it was also the feeling of dancing deep in warm waters, feeling the sunrays kiss your skin, or in his case scales. Sidon finally slowed his breathing and by extension his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he spoke, “Are you ready to begin?” a light squeeze. “Alright take a deep breath and go down. Think that you’re in the depths of your mind. Think of those that you love and care about.” 

Links mind flashed Zelda and all of his other friends. He could do this. “You’re falling into sleep; deeper and deeper. Remember you are safe and no one can hurt you here. It is only you in your mind, I’m simply a guide.” Sidon lightly squeezed his small hand. His voice became softer and deeper. “Now focus on those you love and care about. Focus really hard, you’re doing wonderful. Now breathe in and as you breathe out let it go and allow your mind to wander.” As he breathed out the people around him slowly faded away into black. Warmth surrounded him and suddenly the halls of Hyrule castle fell in around him. He was by the princesses side while King Rhoam. He was in the throne room as the sun was pouring through the west side of the castle he noticed that all the other champions were behind him as the king spoke, but he said nothing. Link could not hear a word only see his mouth move. He looked around and noticed the other warriors had stern, grim looks on their faces. He remembered this moment, the world was becoming more dangerous. Dark, darker, and yet so much darker than anyone was willing to admit. Revali had tried arguing with the king about a different strategy in front of everyone. His face turned redder than a hearty radish. He got lectured for an hour, needless to say Revali stormed out in anger. The king didn’t want a new solution he wanted his solution to be the correct one with or without others support. Of course later the king took it out on his daughter saying that she shouldn’t have been so encouraging of the others' ideas. Impa spoke up and began yelling at the king that he should never lash out like that, especially at his own daughter. All they wanted to do was help, but he stood fast and grimly told her they had no idea the devastation that this could cause and walked out of the room. 

Zelda fell apart and ran from the room Impa following closely behind. Link for once hadn’t followed , not this time. He looked around the room. Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk stood awkwardly before disappearing into black and red ink. Screams of them all echoed all around him coming from every direction. He grabbed his ears. “I’M SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO” His voice cracked from disuse. The boy began to sob and shook uncontrollably, totally deaf to the fact that this all wasn’t real. The king grabbed his chin drawing in the hero’s eyes. He had burn scars littering his body, his whole left arm blown off. Link couldn’t breathe, his heart went cold. “You didn’t keep your promise…” Dear Hylia this was how he was going to die. He was suffocating; he tried to open his lungs again yet he couldn’t handle smelling the rotten burnt king in front of him. 

Black and blue splotches decorated his vision. Everything went black. He felt nothing… just emptiness. Then he felt a slight sway that quickly turned into a violent shaking making him take a gasp and return to the real world. “LINK, oh Hylia I was so worried! You had started sobbing and I couldn’t bring you out and-and when you stopped breathing I- OH I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Sidon lifted him from the water and brought him to his chest starting to mutter apologies and how much of a bad idea this was. Link gently hugged him, still getting a hold of his breathing. Link brought his nose to the crook of the man's neck and took a deep gentle inhale, nervous of getting caught. Sidon sensed this and tried to stay as still as possible. He was in heaven, Sidon smelled like the breeze of a storm on the beach. It was comforting, it was home. 

The older man started rubbing circles into the small hero’s back, “You’re safe, my friend. You always will be with me.” Sidon purred. Link drew closer snuggling into his embrace and left a faint kiss at the crest of the man's armor, going unfelt and unnoticed by the other. He withdrew softly, signing ‘Thank you… can we go to bed now?’ Warm ocean eyes met the prince's golden orbs. “Of course, my friend. If you felt alright, would you like to talk about it?” Link slowly nodded as he was lifted into the man's arms. Sidon carried them out of the water and gathered a big white towel and enveloped the hero until he was a hero burrito. Link giggled at the gesture and how much bigger the zora towels were than the petite Hylian. 

“What are you laughing about, hero burrito!” he yelled before lifting the man into the air and throwing him over his shoulder. “I should have you punished right now!” Quickly he took him to his room tossing him lightly on the bed. “Prepare to be tickled little Hylian!” He dived straight for his stomach earning a bellowing laugh and futile resistance from the other. Link amidst his laughter broke free of his burrito confines and went for behind his fins. “AHHHH That’s cheating!!” And so a battle of tickles comensed. Both in absolute tears from attacking the others weak spot. “Okay!! I yield! I yield!!” Sidon finally let out, still laughing loudly. Link sat back grinning and wiped away the tears from his eyes. 

‘You should have never underestimated me.’ he teased. “Oh ho trust me, my dear Link. I would never underestimate a wonder like you!” He reddened. “You’re truly a sight to behold, Link.” That pearly smile spread across the prince's face. His heartbeat quickened. ‘I… I’m not sure what to say…’ he darted his eyes away hoping Sidon didn’t notice how much he was enjoying the praise. Sidon leaned forward and quickly darted his eyes down then back up to meet his eyes. His face reddened before moving to cover up the still naked hero. Not realizing what was happening until it was too late, Link backed away from Sidon and asked to change. 

Sidon left the room. The guards were whispering amongst themselves around the corner. “Did you hear what happened to Bazz?” the other grunted in response, “I visited him earlier, it looked like he had been mauled… he still isn’t awake yet.” They sadly looked at one another, concerned for their commander in chief. “Do you think he’ll be alright?” One nodded. “I’m not sure if they can save his arm, but I think he’s gonna have some new scars.” Silence echoed in the halls, Sidon quivered. The wolves have even bested Bazz? He was the one who taught him how to fight and sparred with him almost daily! “I’m scared… if they continue to take out our strongest like this we might be forced to leave.” the voice he now recognized as Tottika. The prince had heard enough, he’ll visit Bazz in the morning, for now he had to return to his hero. 

Link opened the door wearing his gerudo sirwal and a loose fitting old shirt. His eyes shown like diamonds in the dim light of his room. Sidon looked him over pupils going wide, noticing one side of the hero's shirt was off the shoulder perfectly showing off his collar bones. Links golden hair was down framing his face and elegantly reaching his shoulders. The boy motioned him in, quickly snapping the prince out of his awestruck state. They walked to the bed and sat down. ‘I think’ Link paused rethinking his decision just a bit before deciding he had faced far worse than this so there was no way he could be scared now, right? With a look of unsure determination, ‘I think I’m ready to tell you about my dreams.’ Sidon calmly watched as Links hands danced and created a whole other world; a darker world where he not only had failed, but all that were resurrected remained dead. 

So this was the world that haunted Link… a desolate place where he couldn’t do anything to help. Where he was just shy of making it, if he had only pushed a bit harder, spoke up for the princess, was closer with all the other champions, and maybe just maybe struck Ganon down long before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a bit of time bc I've been moving into my new place, and I wanted to make this one a bit longer. In this one I wanted to slightly add a bit of build up to an enemy while still staying true to Links mission to himself right now. Within the next few chapters I will be diversifying the locations and a bit more fluff. I don't know I just wanted to make them seem like on that line of could be best bros could be boyfriends you never know. ANYWAYS like & comment any crit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first ever fanfiction! I love this ship, but I didn't see many of them let alone ones I connected with so I decided to write my own! This being my first ever one I will attempt to upload ASAP and comments with constructive criticism is very much encouraged ESPECIALLY if there is a spelling error, nothing bothers me more. Thank you again and see you in the next update! ;)


End file.
